


better half.

by daffodoie



Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pass it on, Sick Fic, dotae soulmates, doyoung is being the best boyfriend, taeyong is being a whiny baby, that's literally it - Freeform, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: Taeyong had gotten himself sick - and made it his mission to be as whiny and clingy as possible - Doyoung (still) took care of him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	better half.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yungxin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungxin/gifts).



"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Shut up."

A sneeze from one.

A shrug from the other.

Taeyong had gotten sick.

"I told you this would happen with you walking around with barely anything on all sweaty after dance practice and after your shower." Doyoung lightly scolded as he tucked Taeyong into his bed.

The latter tried to present him with his most annoyed eye roll, but only got a giggle out of Doyoung. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his own face at the sight.

"I know, I know.. you were right as always. You're the better half of this relationship. Happy?" Taeyong said, puffing his cheeks out as he pouted.

Doyoung kept smiling and poked one of his cheeks.

"Don't even joke about that. Also, no. I'd prefer if you hadn't gotten sick at all."

Taeyong reached from under the blanket to pinch Doyoung's waist.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, Doyoung-ssi."

Taeyong sighed dramatically and continued to pout, huffing and puffing at Doyoung, simply because he wanted to and had the ability to do it. Doyoung shook his head in amusement.

"I'll take a picture of you like this and show it to the others."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." The younger said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket as a threat, earning a glare from Taeyong. 

Taeyong flopped onto his side inelegantly as he pulled the covers over his head.

"This is blackmail."

"Nice observation."

Doyoung shamelessly winked at him before he walked over to get the tray with the steaming bowl of soup, along with some medicine and water, he had set down on Taeyong's desk. Taeyong watched his every move, his heart warming at how caring and thoughtful Doyoung always was.

The look on Doyoung's face was one of utmost concentration as he tried not to spill the soup on his way back to the bed, setting the tray down on the bedside table.

Taeyong pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. He tried to steal a kiss from Doyoung, but was rejected - it didn't come as a surprise. He crossed his arms with _another_ pout.

"The worst part about this is me not being able to kiss you because _you_ won't let me because _'no, Taeyong, you're sick'_ " Taeyong threw his head back as he imitated the other.

"Who's gonna take care of you when I get sick too?" Doyoung said, handing him the medicine with the glass of water. 

As much as he wanted to argue, Taeyong couldn't, not when he was being taken care of so well by him, so he silently took the medicine.

"Who else would _possibly_ be able to put up with you?"

Taeyong gasped in mock exasperation, narrowing his eyes at him and sticking his tongue out.

"Unbelievable." He mumbled to himself.

Doyoung pressed a kiss to two of his own fingers before pressing them against Taeyong's lips. The bright smile he had always reserved for Doyoung made its way back onto his face as he set the glass down.

Doyoung reached for a disinfectant wipe right after, ignoring Taeyong's groan.

"Come on. Be good, wait for your soup to cool and eat it, okay? I have to run. The babies are hungry and we have like nothing _but_ this soup. And I don't want them to eat out again." Doyoung stood up from where he was seated at the edge of Taeyong's bed, tidying up the bedside table as he went.

Taeyong grabbed his hand, tilted his head and looked at Doyoung with doe eyes. Doyoung looked back at him, smiling sweetly as he squeezed Taeyong's hand. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely wrapped around Taeyong's finger, like his smile and the playful glint in his eyes didn't totally make his heart melt.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I love you." Taeyong's tone was now sincere, the gentle smile on his face proving everything he was telling Doyoung.

"Stop it.. I love you too." The younger replied, pushing Taeyong's hair back with his free hand, letting it travel down along his face - making Taeyong lean into his touch.

"You better be back soon before something happens to me." He flopped back down onto the bed with an exaggerated cough.

"You'll survive. I'll be right back, I promise." And Doyoung left him with a last squeeze of their hands.

He was just closing the door behind him when he heard Taeyong's voice again.

_"Bring me some snacks on your way back, thanks! Bye!"_

Doyoung chuckled to himself, taking a mental note:

_Put his plan 'blackmail Taeyong with his whiny pics' into action._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too obvious how rushed this was.. I really just wanted to get something cute and short out because I didn't have much time, even though I feel like it's a bit /too/ short..
> 
> I dedicated this to YuNg_XIn! For being so sweet and supportive of this series, thank you so much~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated, thank you for reading. ♥
> 
> If you have Twitter, message me on CC and we can follow each other!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/bunyoungie


End file.
